Ask the author, Truth or dare and other awesome things
by SapphireWolfandFallerforlife
Summary: I already did this but I got a warning so, now just read the rules for more info
1. Chapter 1

(Dipper, Mabel, Amelia and Mason are sitting in a room)

Dipper:Where is she?

(A brunnete pre-teen girl enters the room with her headphones on)

Amelia:Finally, you're here! (The girl ignores) Um, Fallerforlife?

Everyone:FALLERFORLIFE! !

Me:Geesh, What is it?

Mason:You're supposed to announce the Ask the author, Truth or dare and other awesome things!

Me:Right, I'm doing what the title wait I forgot rules

Rules:

violent, adult or stalker questions or dares.

reviews, it's against the rules, only PM's

Ok, if you want to co-host a round just PM me Gender, Appearence and I'll tell you the dares and other info


	2. Round 1

(Everyone from Gravity Falls and my fanfictions are sitting in a big computer room, A brunnete girl enters the room wearing a purple neon hat, green neon shirt and shoes)

Mabel:AHH, MY EYES!(Mason covers eyes with the canned cheese)

Grunkle Stan:IT BURNS!

Old Man Mc Gucket:WOO WEE , THAT'S A LOT OF NEON!

Unindentified voice:Here we have...Jordan Cipher!

(Another brunnete girl enters with a T-shirt and denim shorts)

Same Voice:And...Fallerforlife! !

(The girls are handed some cards)

Me:Ok these 5 dares are from PEACELOVEANDSMILEDIP .First one is for Wendy you have kiss Dipper

Wendy and Robbie:What!?

Wendy:Ok, just one time!

*Wendy kisses Dipper*

Jordan:Woah, I'll have to stair at a wall after this.

Me:Moving on...The other one is for Mason and Amelia, you guys have to switch personalities.

Mason:NOT THE CANNED CHEESE NOOOO!

Amelia:AWWW...NO!

(The twins leave the room and enter again)

Mason:Well , I need to be smart , this is going to be hard,

Amelia:Yay, Canned cheese!

Jordan Cipher:So...next one is for Dipper, time to the lamby lamby dance!

Dipper:NO , NO, NEVER! NEVER! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE*runs away*

Me:In 3...2...1.

Dipper:Forgot my journal...Fallerforlife Give it back!

Me:If you do the dance

Dipper:Ok...

_Well, who wants a Lamby-Lamby!? I do, I do!_

_So go up and greet your mammy, mammy, mammy! Hi there, Hi there!_

_March , March around the daisies! Don't, Don't, Don't You forget about the baby!_

Me and Jordan:HAHA BEST DARE EVER!

Me:Ok, Mabel your turn! You have to not-

Amelia:Is there canned cheese?

Pacifica:Shut up loser!

Mabel:Hey! Get lost! Guards!

(Some guys in tuxedos grab Pacifica and return)

Me:Anyways, Mabel you can't wear a sweater

Mabel:WHAT! ?!

Jordan:Here*Hands a blue t-shirt*

Mabel :Truth or dare is not my friend.

Jordan:Ok, next one, Stan please show us your vending machine room.

Stan:Ugh..what are you talking about. ...Ok no way out of it (Group is taken to vending machine room)

Dipper:Omg, Is this real?

TO BE CONTINUED MUAHAHA


	3. Round 2

(The whole gang are speechless)

Stan:Ok,vending machine room ,we can go back now!

Dipper:How did you do that?!

Jordan:My last name's Me:Now,show us the machine.

Stan:But it doesn't work!

Jordan:I can help with that.

(Hands shine and she shocks the machine,the machine comes to life)

something?

Mabel:But,your not evil and…ugh…What?... ehhhh How?

Jordan:Don't ask…..

(1 day later,6:15 a.m)

Dipper:Why did the heck did you wake us up at 6 a.m?

Me:The early bird gets the burnt toast ..or something

Jordan:First and all questions are from ,Dipper,is there anything of dragons in the journal #3?

Dipper:Oh, says:Dragons of Gravity Falls Little Beasts usually live on Tear Point .Eat gnomes and critically endangered because—

Waddles:Oink, .

Jordan and me:SHUT UP,Pig!

Mabel:HEY!

Jordan,Mason and me:SHUT UP,YOU TOO!

Me:Anyways,Ok,Mabel You say that you have a glue gun stuck on your do you get it off?

Mabel:I tied the glue gun to Waddles and threw steak…..

Jordan:And just when I thought this couldn't get weirder…

Me:Ok ,Amelia do you have a crush on Dipper ?

Amelia:*blushes*Ughhh,a little b. he likes Wendy…..

(Amelia runs away and Mabel runs after)

Jordan:That's all!Review and see my other stories,Tree people,back to school and Strange Ocurrings


End file.
